Lubricating compositions are widely used in industrial and commercial applications. They are used whenever two or more solid surfaces move in close contact. Examples of the several uses include gasoline engines, diesel engines, motors of all sorts, gasoline and steam turbines, gearboxes, bearings, hydraulic pumps, compressors, air operated nail guns and electric saws. A base oil is the major component of the lubricating compositions. One base oil is a mineral oil produced by refining crude oil. Synthetic oils are increasingly becoming a more commonly used base oil. The synthetic oils are produced through chemical synthesis. They typically are polyalphaolefins, esters such as diesters, polyesters, polyolesters, alkylated napthalenes, alkylated benzenes, etc., or hydrocracked/hydroisomerized mineral oils. Semi-synthetic base oils are also available. They are simply blends of mineral oil and synthetic oil.
It is very common to add one or more performance additives to a base oil depending on the base oil's use. Thus, detergents are added for a cleaning effect, anti-rust agents for alleviating corrosion, anti-oxidants to prolong the base oil's life, and others. Enhancing the inherent lubrication effect of base oils is always a desired objective given the fact the better the lubricating property of the base oil, the longer the life of any engine or other mechanical device and the more operation efficiency. Each benefit provides a lower cost of operation. The need for enhanced lubrication is particularly noted under heavy work loads that increase the base oil's operating temperature and performance. For example, race cars running at high speeds require base oils that effectively operate at temperatures up to about 2100 degrees Fahrenheit and extreme pressures. Certain industrial equipment with heavy work loads also experience high temperatures and pressures during use that challenge known lubrication compositions.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a lubricity enhancer which allows a base oil to withstand excessive temperatures and pressures. The enhancer is a blend of components that function effectively at normal operating conditions as well as extreme operating conditions.